Total Drama Pahkitew Sparklez
FIRST VIEW TOTAL DRAMA OMEGA ALL STARS Remaining Contestants-Samey,Scarlett,Jasmine, Shawn Eliminated-Sky,Ella,Rodney,Topher,Beardo,Cameron,Dave,Max,Leonard,Amy Episode 1-Drama 7 Chris-I've hosted several awesome seasons:Island,Action,World Tour,Revenge of the Island,Omega All-Stars,and Pahkitew Island.The 14 newbies from last season are returning!The Flying Farts are Rodney,Shawn,Beardo,Amy,Samey,Jasmine,and Ella.The Swimming Slimes are Dave,Leonard,Topher,Max,Sugar,and Scarlett(A cruise ship releases the victims)Topher-I,Chris 2.0 shall win!!!Leonard-No,I shall win with my magical powers.Dave-Shut it idiots.Amy-Uhh,you're more annoying than Samey.Chris-QUIET!!!Now today's challenge is a 1,000,000,000,000 kilo run.The first player to cross the finish line wins immunity for their team....GO.(Shawn and Sky are first with Jasmine close behind.Max is in last place.)Max-Evil...mustn't....run.Scarlett-Quit blubbering, scatterbrain.(Chef dumps slime on the first place contestants.Shawn and Sky slip while Jasmine crosses the finish line)Chris-Flying Farts win....Swimming Slimes meet me at the campfire.(5 hour later)Chris-Slimes,the final 2 are Sky and Max the final mashmallow goes to.....MAX.Sky,the Craptastic toilet awaits.(Sky gets flushed)Chris-Will Shawn and Jasmine wash off their goo stains.The answer's nope.Anywho we're TDPS Episode 2-Booby Trap Attack Dave-Yeah!!!Sky's gone.Shawn-Oh no the slime won't get off my jacket.Jasmine-Same here.Chris-Yo,today's challenge is to retrieve Cameron.He's been hiding in the forest for....forever.Now go.(They run into the Pahkitew Forest.Jasmine and Shawn slip over their goo and fall into a booby trap by Scarlett.)Topher-I see Cameron hidden in the cave!!!Beado-Got him.Cameron-Are you Dakota or Sadie?Beado-Um no.Cameron-Phew.(Sugar carries Cameron and runs to Chris.However Shawn throws his shoe from his hole at Sugar causing her to drop him.Ella caught Cameron and was steps away from giving him to Chris before Leonard tripped her.)Chris-Leonard wins for the Slimes!!!.(5 hours later)Chris-Cameron,since the Slimes win,you are part of their team.Cameron-YEAH!!!Chris-Now,Ella and Jasmine are in the final 2.The last marshmallow goes to.......Jasmine.(Ella gets flushed)Jasmine-Chris does this slime come off???Chris-Nope.Jasmine and Shawn-That is crappy.Chris-How will Cameron fare as a Slime?Find out on TDPS Episode 3-Fang Tears Heart (Cameron awoke on Playa De Losers.Dakota and Sadie popped up behind bushes and pulled a lever.The spring under Cameron was triggered and sent him flying to Pahkitew.He landed on Chris)Cameron-Sorry Chris....it was Dakota and Sadie.Chris-YO!! I don't care.This challenge was supposed to be simple but now it's wild!!!!Today's challenge is to fight Fang ,who recently reentered Earth after he was flung into space.(The shark automatically targeted Rodney as his victim for looking like Scott.Scarlett built a machine that snared Fang when triggered.Instead of Fang walking over it,Leonard did.)Leonard-HELP!!!!(Scarlett rolled her eyes and walked away.Meanwhile Cameron built tranquilizer darts and his new "master" Max pestered him.Cameron shot Fang and ,accidently Rodney.)Chris-Max wins!!!Cameron-Actually....Chris-Blah,Blah,Blah(5 hours later)Chris-Beardo and Rodney are final 2 the loser is.....Rodney!!!(Rodney gets flushed)Chris-Where's Leonard???Find out on TDPS Episode 4-Talent Begone Max-WAHAHA!!!Cam now you try an evil laugh.Cameron-Ahem...hahaha. Max-UNACCEPTABLE!!! Sugar-Weidos,have you seen Leonard?Cameron and Max-Nope.Chris-Attention.Today's challenge is a talent show.Each team will pick a contestant to perform an act.A panel of judges,Jo and Brick,will choose the winner.(5 hours later)Chris-Shawn,show your act.(Shawn armpits sang Gangnum Style)Jo-Freaking hate Psy,0.Brick-Yeah 0.Chris-Wow....Shawn sucked.Sugar-LET IT GO.LET IT GO.CANT HOLD ME BACK NO MORE.Jo-0.Brick-0.Chris-Tiebreaker,Cameron and Amy,fight using flaming batons over shark infested waters.GO!!!(Amy knocked down Cameron in a millisecond.)Max-For shame,sidekick.(5 hours later.)Chris-The final 2 are Leonard and Cameron.The loser is Cameron since Leonard is missing and I'm too lazy to retrieve him.HOWEVER,Max hacked the votes to eliminate Topher.(Topher is flushed)Max-Phew,I hated his hair.Scarlett-What?Max has a brain to hack the votes?Chris-Yep,totally shocking.Will Max perform other evil deeds?Find out on TDPS!!! Episode 5-Ant-Man's Helmet For Evil (Scarlett sneaked into Chris's cottage and stole a helmet labeled Ant-Man.Meanwhile,Leonard was hanging on a branch from a 1,000,000 yard high tree.A monkey bit his hand and he fell to the ground, knocking into many branches on the way.He fell into a giant ant farm.)Chris-Fellas,follow me.(Chris lead the teens to a giant ant farm.Find the rare golden ant and kill it.Everyone ran to the entrance.)Shawn-Ladies first.(Jasmine leapt in and Shawn would've too if the other teens didn't trample him.Scarlett used her Ant-Man helmet to control the ants.)Scarlett-WAHAHA!!! I control you ants to destroy the teens!!!(The ants captured the teens and tied them on a pole.Shawn leapt out from behind the bushes and punched all the ants,destroying them.)Shawn-Oh,they're robotic.(Chris retrieved the teens,including Leonard, and immediately eliminated Scarlett and retrieved the Ant-Man hemet.Chris noticed the helmet was lighter but didn't care.Scarlett-I SHALL HAVE REVENGE MCLEAN!!!Chris-Na(Scarlett is flushed)Chris-Finally! No Scarlett crap.This is TDPS Episode 6-Dino Dreads (Chef Hatchet went to former Boney Island.Its new name was Dinosaur Land.Reawakened prehistoric beasts roams the plains mauling innocent dinosaur children.Chef kidnapped two orphan children and stuffed them in cages.Meanwhile at Pahkitew,Shawn and Jasmine were attempting a sprint but failed due to slipping on their slimy clothes.)Chris-Attention!!!Meet at my mansion(Everyone arrived in 10 minutes but Shawn and Jasmine arrived 5 minutes late due to slipping.)Chris-For arriving late,Shawn and Jasmine are disqualified from this challenge.Shawn and Jasmine-CRAP FACE MCLEAN, SHUT IT!Chris-Na,anyways,today's challenge is to tame rebellious dinosaur teens from Boney Island.Afterwards they'll perform a trick(Samey and Amy were arguing leaving Beardo to tame "Dino Bling" and the Slimes couldn't settle on a name leaving them the "Evil,Sky-Hating,Wizard Dino.)Chris-Me and Chef will score your performances,first....BLING DINO.(Bling DINO beatboxes while breakdancing)Chris-Yeah go eighties! 7/10.Chef-Beardo sucks so...0/10 Beardo-Yo,that's so biased.Chris-Evil,Sky-Hating,Wizard Dino....go.(The Dino chanted random spells,evil-laughed,and stomped on a picture of Sky.)Chris-10 Chef-10.(5 hours later)Chris-Amy and Beardo are the final 2,the last marshmallow goes to....AMY!!!(Beardo gets flushed.)Chris-Next is TDPS Aftermath!!!! Episode 7-Aftermath: Alejandro's Retribution Alejandro-Yo homies,I'm Alejandro hosting TDPS Aftermath.Our eliminated contestants are Sky,Ella,Rodney,Topher,Scarlett,and Beardo.Topher-I can't believe Max eliminated me! I bet he's jealous of my hot body.Sky-Topher I won't sugarcoat this,you aren't hot but rather ugly.Topher-What?No you,you lied.Ya that's it.(Topher slapped Sky and walked off the stage.Scarlett secretly stole the Ant-Man hemet and gave Chris a decoy during her elimination ceremony.She rewired it to control humans.)Alejandro-Well amigos,Topher likely has little to no fans now.Anywho,you voted online at fan website www.TotalDramaOmegaAllStars.net/vote for who shall return and in 6th place is Topher,no surprise,5th is Beardo,4th is Sky,3rd is Rodney,2nd is Ella,and for some reason Scarlett got the most votes.)Scarlett-WAHAHA!!!WITH THE ANT MAN HELMET I CONTROLLED YOU FOOLS INTO VOTING FOR ME NOW I SHALL GET REVENGE!!!.Alejandro-Uh oh Episode 8-Mal's Fearful Revenge (Chris awoke the teens using a loud blowhorn and ushered then outside their cabins in their pajamas)Max-Chris,why did you wake evil?Sugar-Uh,I need my beauty sleep.Chris-Well fellas,Scarlett used the Ant-Man helmet to coax people into voting for her to return.Cameron-And you let her?Chris-Yep!!!(Scarlett jumped off an airplane and landed on Samey)Samey-Ouch!Amy-Haha I love it when Samey gets hurt.Chris-Scarlett is now on the Flying Farts team.Today's challenge is bear fishing.Pahkitew lake is inhabited by numerous Scuba Bears,now you must catch the one Bling Bear with them.(Everyone ran to the poles but Scarlett arrived first,as she gained temporary strength,mind controlling powers,speed,and endurance from prolonged exposure to the Ant-Man helmet.She cut the lines of every pole except for her own.)Chris-Since Scarlett cut all the pole lines except for her own everyone must jump into the lake and wrestle Bling Bear onto the dock.(Everyone leaped into the lake and got beaten up by the Scuba Bears,so hard that afterwards they went into the infirmary.Scarlett watched and laughed until she used her mind controlling abilities to make Bling Bear catch her line.Scarlett's even evilier behavior was due to Mal controlling her.After Mike used therapy to rid of Mal, the evil entity wandered the land looking for a new host,and found one in Scarlett.For Mal wasn't simply Mike's evil personality but an otherworldly parasite.5 hours later)Chris-Max and Cameron,you are the final 2,solely for being annoying.The loser is....Cameron.Max-No my sidekick is gone(Max curled up into a ball and sobbed)Max-My only friend...Chris-Woah,DRAMA.This is TDPS Episode 9-Dark Jumper Doom (Inside Mike's brain his personalities were discussing Mal's return with Mike)Vito-You Mikey dude,Mal is controlling Scarlett.Mike-What? I've used therapy to destroy Mal.Chester-Listen kid when you were 10 a small meteor,the size of my fist,crashed inside your swimming pool.It was really an ancient alien parasite from Pluto.It's species was named Dark Jumper.The water from the swimming pool caused a chemical reaction with the alien and reawakened it.6 days later you had a birthday party where you jumped into the pool and touched the it's bottom,where the Dark Jumper lived.It latched onto you and created us in the process.Mike-Woah...is there any way to permanently extinguish Mal.Manitoba Smith-Well,there is a legend:2 sisters shall venture into the soul and using blind hope,will defeat.Mike-So...essentially Frozen must come to life?(At Pahkitew Island)Max-Why!!! My sidekick and only friend is gone.Chris-Quit blubbering fool.Scarlett-I second that.Chris-Today the teams will temporarily split in two.Amy and Samey are Team 1,Shawn and Jasmine are Team 2,Dave and Leonard are Team 3,and Max and Sugar are Team 4.Scarlett will sit this challenge out.Scarlett-Brilliant,Chris.Chris-Teams climb through the Temple of Pahkitew and find the Gem of Soul.(Team 1 and 3 are quickly taken out by booby traps)Chris-Chef,did we install THAT many traps.Chef-No(Scarlett chuckled to herself.Meanwhile near the Soul Gem,Sugar comfort Max over his loss of Cameron.)Sugar-Y'all it's okay,I'll never live up to Cam but I can be your sidekick.Max-REALLY!!! Sugar-Yeah partner Max- Well then....lets create EVIL together(They fell into one of Scarlett's booby traps.Shawn and Jasmine successfully navigated the booby traps and found the Gem of Soul)Chris-Team 2,eliminate one member from the opposing team.Shawn and Jasmine-We choose Dave! Dave-NO,this is crap I will win(Dave is thrown into the toilet headfirst and flushed.)Chris-Now,the teams are disbanding.Shawn and Jasmine keep the Soul Gem.Will Mike return to battle Mal?Find out on TDPS Episode 10-Peanut Butter Time (Mike quickly flew to Pahkitew Island to save Scarlett but his airplane was blasted into the water by Chris)Chris-Sorry dude,but Scarlett is a huge fan favorite and drama machine(Mike turned into Svetlana,leapt off the falling airplane, and swam to Pahkitew.Meanwhile,Max and Sugar were explaining their evil adventures)Max-I once drank milk from the carton.Sugar-Well I left the sink on all night during a drought.Max-Woah,THATS evil.Chris-Attention idiot teens I...Scarlett-Excuse my Chris I refuse to be called an idiot.Chris-Well too bad.Scarlett-Okay then,I'll leak naked pictures of you on the internet.Chris-NO PLEASE NO.Scalett-Too late.Chef-While Chris bawls his eyes out over his first foul publicity,I'll make the challenge.Dance,dance revolution over peanut butter platforms.Stop dancing or falling on peanut butter is an automatic disqualification.The last remaining teen wins and gains immunity.GO(Shawn and Jasmine quickly tumble due to slime on their clothes and Scarlett picked up peanut butter and threw it at the other contestants,knocking down Sugar and Max while the other's dodged.Before long Leonard stopped dancing due to a peanut butter reaction and Amy and Samey pushed each off the platforms.Chris-Scarlett wins!!!(5 hours later)Chris-All except,Shawn and Amy won marshmallows the final treat goes to....AMY. Samey-Sorry Shawn...but you won last season and are a major threat.(Shawn falls slips into the empty toilet and tumbles into the drain,painfully)Chris-Yeah due to major drought in Pahkitew thanks to Sugar leaving the faucet on the toilets dry.THIS IS TDPS BABY Episode 11-Beware The Frozen Hearts (Svetlana was attacked by Fang while swimming to Pahkitew Island.The mutant shark ate the poor Russian gymnast and regurgitated her on Pahkitew Dock.As Mike passed out a vision of Mal beheading Chester,Manitoba Smith,Svetlana,and Vito flashed before his eyes.Inside the girl's cabin,Amy discovered the Gem of Soul while looking through Jasmine's duffle bag and hid it under her bed.)Chef-Yo teens get outside....NOW!!! (The competitors walked outside with tired eyes.)Leonard-Its 4 AM,Chef. Chef-In the Vietnam War nobody slept well and I'm hosting for the season's remainder.Everyone-SAY WHAT??? Chef-Chris went into a coma after Scarlett posted the naked pictures.Anyway how did you get them? Scarlett-Oh I installed cameras around the camp.Naked photos are the least of all your worries.(The teens all looked fearful,especially Shawn and Jasmine)Chef-Anyways...challenge is to defeat the dreaded zombies!(Chef released the zombie which infected them all except Shawn.)Chef-Really?That quick...well Shawn has immunity(5 hours later)Chef-You've all received marshmallows except Scarlett and Maxand the last marshmallow goes to...(Scarlett pushes a red button on a device that causes a boxing glove to punch Max's face.)Chef-Although Scarlett was supposed to be eliminated,Max must leave due to injuries(Chef kicked Max into the toilet and flushed him)Chef-THIS IS TDPS Episode 12-Mike and Ike (Mike woke inside a large enclosed jail cell with no doors or windows.)Mike-Dammit,where am I? Chris-Hello Mike we found you on Pahkitew Dock after fighting Fang.Mike-CRAP!!! Let me out. Chris-WAHAHA NEVER. (Meanwhile at camp,the the teens were woken up at 3 AM)Leonard-Oh,this sucks,I miss Chris)Chef-You are immediatly disqualified from the competition Leonard.Leonard-What? Chef-No backtalking(Chef punched Leonard into the toilet and threw heavy rocks at the annoying wizard.Finally,after Leonard was about to go unconcious,Chef flushed him.The teens all happily watched Leonard's misery except Sugar.She swore to perform evil acts to destroy Chef that he learned from Max)Chef-Now today's challenge is to infiltrate a highly guarded jail and kidnap its captive Mike in a bag.(As everyone sprinted to the prison Scarlett walked up to Sugar)Scarlett-I'm guessing you are saddened by the elimination of that wizard kid,Sugar-His names Leonard and yes I want revenge on Chef.(Scarlett whispered a plan in Sugar's ear.Meanwhile in the prison,Chris noticed that Mike's body was limp.)Chris-Yo kid,ya dead?(Mike was simply pretending to be dead and socked Chris in the face.As the former host was killed,Mike escaped this prison but was caught into a booby trap by Scarlett.)Chef-Winner is...Scarlett! Meanwhile Mikey you going to go to jail,Mike-Wait,wait,wait...Mal!(Mike was flushed in the toilet.) Episode 13-Resurrections and Mind Splitting (Amy looked at the Soul Gem and put her eye to it.Suddenly it sucked her in it and Amy tried to grab onto Samey but she got sucked in too.They landed into a barrier of bone with a black shriveled brain up on it.Suddenly something clicked into Amy's brain,Mike said something about Mal)Chef-Yo where's the sister's? Jasmine-I dunno I've been looking everywhere for them this morning. Chef-Okay then today's challenge is to venture into the Pahkitew Pit,to give new life to Chris.Shawn-No,no,no,no he'd be a zombie.(Chef brought forth his monster personality and tossed Shawn out into the ocean)Chef-Any more objections? (They split into teams: Shawn/Jasmine and Sugar/Scarlett. Chef split Chris's body into two and gave each half to both teams. When they resurrect Chris the halfs will come together again. Both teams went down the cave and raced to the Pahkitew Pit) Shawn-We found it! (He tossed Chris's body in and he came back to life) Chris-Geez! That was scary as hell. Oh wait it was hell... (Scarlett set up a booby trap and made Sugar stuck in a hole) Sugar-Help me Scarlett! (Scarlett ignored her and walked away) Chef-Yes Chris is alive again! Also, where's Sugar? Scarlett-She ditched me, can't believe her. Chef-That pussy, when she comes back we know who's eliminated. Next time we're going to the Total Drama Aftermass! Episode 14-Aftermath: Sister Beatdown (Inside the Soul Gem, the Dark Jumper ate Amy. In a rage, Samey completely ripped it in half. Mal was killed and Scarlett was free from it) Amy-Please, I didn't need your help (Samey got in a rage and completely beat down on Amy. Leaving her a bloody and bruised mess on the floor. In the real world, Jasmine accidently dropped the Soul Gem and the two sisters came out) Alejandro-There you two amigos are (Then Sky noticed how it was Samey who was hurting Amy. Everybody got confused and crazy.) Chris- Alright to see which one of you is the stonger sister, we'll have a fight over shark infested waters using swords (The two got on a platform with Fang in the water beneath it. Nearly everyone was rooting for Samey except for Max and Dave. Amy sliced at Samey's throat but she parried all those swipes and went for her hair, making her bald. Amy tackled Samey to the ground and punched her in the face multiple times. Samey kicked her off and threw her into Fang's mouth) Chris-And Samey is the winner! (Alejandro was forced to kill Fang and get Amy out of his stomach) Jasmine-Good job mate! (Little did she know that Samey's mind went crazy and she planned to destroy the competition) Category:Fan FictionCategory:Total Drama franchiseCategory:Total Drama Fan Fictions